The child protector mechanism of the vehicle door lock device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 below, and includes a base member assembled to a door of a vehicle, a first lever (described as “open lever” in Patent Literature 1) rotatably assembled to the base member and linked with a latch mechanism, a second lever (described as “inside lever” in Patent Literature 1) rotatably assembled to the base member and configured to interlock with an inside door handle, a bush that is arranged between the first lever and the second lever and is retainable at an unset position or a set position, and a child protector lever that is assembled to the base member and is capable of moving the bush to the unset position or the set position. Under a state in which the bush is retained at the unset position by the child protector lever, movement of the second lever is transmittable to the first lever through the intermediation of the bush, and under a state in which the bush is retained at the set position by the child protector lever, the second lever is idly swung with respect to the bush so that the movement of the second lever is untransmittable to the first lever.